Ida y vuelta
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque fue él quien lo sacó del infierno y ahora era él quien debía regresarlo. Ambientado en la novena temporada.


**Titulo**: Ida y vuelta

**Personajes:** Castiel, Dean, Sam.

**Rating**: K

**Género: **Angst, Drama.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic: **La historia se ambiente en un final inventado de la novena temporada, cuando Dean mata a Abaddon y la marca junto a la espada lo terminan corrompiendo/dominando. No sé si necesita alguna explicación pero la amistad de Cas y Dean me parece peligrosa, no es aceptada por los ángeles, ambos se exponen mutuamente al peligro y más de una vez el ángel a terminado muerto por él.

**Resumen: **Porque fue él quien lo sacó del infierno y ahora era él quien debía regresarlo. Ambientado en la novena temporada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Él siempre lo supo, el rubio no era precisamente un ciudadano modelo, ni tenía el alma más pura de todas las que abundaban en la tierra pero aún así recibió la orden de sus superiores para sacarlo del infierno y guiarlo en su destino, uno que jamás se llegó a cumplir, ya que junto a Dean, descubrió que el destino, era algo que cada uno construía día a día con sus elecciones y no algo que ya estaba escrito de antemano.

Era consciente que sus hermanos no estaban nada contentos con su "apego" hacia ese cazador. Le quedó muy claro en las palabras de Hester: "_¿Por qué deberíamos darte algo después de todo lo que nos has quitado? Tu solo contacto corrompe. Cuando Castiel te tendió la mano en el infierno ¡Estaba perdido!" _ ¿Realmente lo estaba? No, el ángel no lo consideraba así, ya se sentía perdido desde mucho antes, todo lo que hizo Dean fue darle el valor suficiente para pensar por sí mismo y oponerse a sus hermanos sin importar las consecuencias.

Cada día sentía un afecto más grande por su protegido y esa fue la razón de que ya no acudiera a él cuando se encontraba en problemas. Dean ya había dado suficiente, ¿Cómo podría pedirle aún más? Castiel fue aprendiendo al estilo humano, error tras error y error, finalmente tuvo más errores que aciertos pero cada experiencia le dejó una lección valiosa que gracias a su reciente humanidad, fue capaz de entender a cabalidad.

Siempre hubieron personas que le advirtieron que se alejara del rubio por su propio bien pero no lo hizo, aún cuando entendió la verdad en las palabras de Crowley hacia Dean: _"Cuantas veces tendré que decirlo, todas las personas a tu alrededor, no tienen una esperanza de vida muy alta"_ Si lo analizaba con cuidado, en parte era verdad y él ya había muerto varias veces para confirmar esa teoría pero a pesar de todo, y aún con el riesgo que podría implicar estar junto al Winchester mayor, tampoco podía dejarlo solo, y estaba seguro que Sam pensaba algo similar.

Y ahora que se encontraban de esa manera, tenía un pequeño indicio de porque los ángeles tenían prohibido mostrarse ante los humanos, y aún más, mantener cualquier tipo de relación con ellos. Eso afectaba su juicio, nublaba su buen criterio y a la hora de la verdad, se dejaría guiar por sus recientes encontrados sentimientos, colocando en peligro su misión.

Y ahí estaban, Dean había matado a Abaddon pero fue consumido por las emociones que lo embargaban al tomar la primera espada y junto con la marca, ya no quedaba rastro del cazador que conoció antaño. Estaba volviendo al mismo estado cuando lo rescató del infierno hace muchos años, alguien que disfrutaba destrozar con sus manos, que ya no distinguía un bien y un mal, solo se basaba en matar o no, que ya no sopesaba sus opciones, solo veía blanco y negro, todo se reducía a lo que mataría y lo que no.

-Dean…

Ahora comprendía todo muy bien, sus hermanos jamás aprobaron la relación amistosa y familiar que mantenía con el rubio, porque gracias a él, comenzó a pensar por sí mismo, a actuar en base a sus propias decisiones, a formar sus propias definiciones de bien y mal. Entendía perfectamente por qué los ángeles no podían mezclarse con humanos, por qué no se mostraban ante ellos, ya que podían comenzar a desarrollar emociones y eso nublaría su juicio a la hora de la verdad. Ahora sabía, que cualquier persona que se relacionara con Dean Winchester jamás acabaría bien.

-Dean…- Mantuvo al menor sujeto por el cuello con una mano y la otra la colocó sobre la del rubio, con la cual sostenía la primera espada- Lo siento tanto…- Empujó su mano con fuerza, provocando que se apuñalara a sí mismo con la primera espada.

-¡CAS NOOOO!- gritó Sam casi llorando.

-Lo siento…- susurró el ángel al oído de su protegido y éste le sonrió de medio lado antes de dejar de moverse.

Castiel sabía que era lo correcto, tenía que detener al menor antes de que terminara lastimando a esos humanos que habían sido poseídos por los demonios bajo el mando de Abaddon. Una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla derecha y estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su protegido, su amigo, su familia. Ahora entendía todo aquello que le fue dicho en el pasado, y aún cuando no murió a manos de Dean o por su causa, una parte de él lo hizo cuando tuvo que detenerlo para siempre pero eso era lo correcto, no podía ser Sam, ni otra persona. Porque fue él quien lo sacó del infierno y ahora era él quien debía regresarlo.


End file.
